<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Imagine Being Alone Anymore by fluffycas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455234">I Can't Imagine Being Alone Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycas/pseuds/fluffycas'>fluffycas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycas/pseuds/fluffycas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>college roommates &amp; best friends, jared &amp; jensen are happily stuck together for quarantine, but as the date gets closer for it to be over, one of them starts to feel a sense of dread. fluff ensues!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Imagine Being Alone Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a little college!au for your quarantine needs~ <br/>also written before the quarantine extension, if only it was two weeks!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of being alone again after the two weeks were up was making Jensen’s leg bounce in nervousness. Hell, in fear. Spending time with Jared made him happier than his grandma’s homemade peach cobbler, and that was saying a hell of a lot. He’d been missing home. missing his mama and his sister and his friends who gave him a hard time about being a cheerleader, but still showed up to every game. but that was before his last football season as a high school cheerleader, now? Now almost a year later in college, he’s never been more alone when he’s not on the field or in practice. When he’s there it’s fine, more than fine even. He’s exhilarated, excited, electrified, all of the above. But when he gets back to his room when the night is over, he’s suddenly reminded of the deafening silence that surrounds him and how home was never this quiet.</p>
<p>That was before he met jared, though.</p>
<p>When they first heard about the quarantine, at first there were frustrated sighs of “but what about our spring break?” from Jensen but after seeing Jared’s bright smile light up the whole damn room followed by a “we can have it right here, moron!” he knew that maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad. And don’t get Jensen wrong, it’s not like he never saw Jared, they were best friends and roommates after all, but they were in different majors and different extracurriculars with different friend groups, so it wasn’t as often as they both would like. But it’s been two weeks of nonstop nicknames and inside jokes and making tiktoks and accidental naps together and… and how is Jensen supposed to just go back to the way things were? With all the time apart?</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Jared broke Jensen’s thoughts, honestly startling him. how long had he been sitting there like a lunatic? And furthermore, how long had jared been watching him do it?</p>
<p>“N-nothing,” Jensen shrugged, trying to come up with a lie on the spot, but he couldn’t get his thoughts together in time. All his brain could tell him was ‘your time with jared is almost up’ and he’ll be damned if he’d admit that it’s been two of the best weeks of his life.</p>
<p>“You’re lying, and I’ve gotten way better at telling over the past two weeks,” Jared raised his eyebrows at his best friend, a ghost of a smile on his face. Perhaps he even looked a tiny bit amused. “What are you thinking about, Jackles?” It took Jensen a moment, possibly four and a half seconds before he could get the words out, and it felt like a lifetime.</p>
<p>“Jay, I… <em>I can’t imagine being alone anymore</em>,” he said softly, unable to meet Jared’s eyes.</p>
<p>The look of amusement disappeared from jared’s face when he heard what Jensen said. another three and a half seconds went by before Jared was kneeling down in front of Jensen, catching him by surprise and making Jensen look at him in the eyes. “Just because we’re not gonna be quarantined together anymore… it doesn’t mean I won’t find a way to make you sick of my face some other way, alright?” Jared spoke softly as well, but he didn’t break eye contact and he made sure that even though being this close to Jensen made him nervous as hell, his voice didn’t quiver. Je wanted him to know that he meant it. “I’m not gonna give you a chance to imagine it.”</p>
<p>Jensen couldn’t help the smile that took over his face and the laugh that forced its way out of his throat. Maybe he should cut Jared some slack, he’s understanding and caring and… and he’s kissing Jensen. With the right side of Jensen’s face cupped in his very large, very warm hand, soft and slow. And Jensen’s eyes are closed and he’s leaning into Jared’s hand.</p>
<p>One hour and seventeen minutes later, they’re looking into each other’s eyes under the covers of their pushed together beds.</p>
<p>Three months and twelve days later, Jensen is sitting at their local theater, tears in his eyes watching Jared perform his heart out. he’s thinking about how perfect he is, how he saved him, how no matter he’s been a constant reminder of everything in Jensen’s life.</p>
<p>Four years, two months, and six days later, Jensen is listening to the sound of forks hitting champagne glasses for the seventh time that night. He can hear his husband laughing next to him and then he’s leaning over to whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>“What do you say, hm? we wouldn’t wanna upset our guests, baby. one more time,” he pulls away to grin at Jensen and Jensen can’t help but grin back.</p>
<p>“Alright, Jay, one more time,” Jensen gives jared a stern look, but they both know he doesn’t mean it as he leans in and kisses his husband. Their wedding guests’ cheers fade away in the background for just a moment, until Jared’s pulling away with a huge grin on his face like it’s the first kiss all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! im @lunslovegood on tumblr if you wanna catch up there~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>